


this kiss

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endgame did NOT Happen, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Infinity War did not happen, Kissing, M/M, Maybe angst, No Beta, Really fluffy, Story Prompt, The End, These boys need hugs, light angst?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Prompt:"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.""Can I pick?"





	this kiss

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! for Lizzy <3 (Because I ruined her ((?)) with my little bit of angst uwu) also, sorry if it's short again!

Steven Grant Rogers. James Buchanan Barnes. You recognize those names? Yeah. Half the world, if not half the  _universe_ recognize the names. It's an easy set of names to remember. Two men from 1918 who fought in World War II. They were each experimented on. Bucky has a metal arm. Steve got some fucking sort of serum that changed him from being ninety pounds to now be Captain America. What about some nicknames, hm? Maybe if you haven't recognized those names, you'll recognize their nicknames. Bucky has a few; Broken White Boy, White Wolf, and Semi-Stable 100 Year-Old Man. Now, Steven has a ton more than Bucky. But to keep this short, I'll name three; Grandpa Frisbee, Capsiscle, and Vanilla Man.

Sorry, I should catch you up on events before I go on a tangent, shouldn't I? Well, by 'me,' I mean those two. Let's start from the beginning, why don't we?

The day started out as normal as ever. Everyone in the 'headquarters' -or whatever the fuck they're called. No one cared anymore- had gone about their day. One went to school, one went out for coffee, one stayed in and cleaned, and so on and so on. It's a simple routine for their Sundays to  _not_ be interrupted from a battle that needed to happen or someone that needed to be safe. So, assuming they would be able to do so, Steve and Bucky were cuddling on one of the couches. Bucky had his flesh arm wrapped around Steve's waist, who was plopped between his legs, and his metal fingers were playing with the blonde hair. The younger of the two had his eyes closed, trying to rest from training. It was a simple day. It was Sunday! Church and whatever people do. Sunday brunches, maybe? Bucky didn't know and he didn't care. All he cared about was Steve getting some well deserved rest. Simple request, but not a simple response.

"Get your asses up. We have a call from Queens and we need to go  _now,_ " Tony barged into the room, suit already automatically attaching to his body.

"Yes, dad," Steve mumbled, getting up and running to his room to get his suit on. So much for a peaceful day.

 

It wasn't tough, but it wasn't easy. The details aren't interesting, just some weird ass people building bombs. You know, the usual in Queens, New York City, New York. So, they got them and their fucking guards, quickly destroyed the bombs that, thank  _whoever_ is the higher power, weren't completed. As usual, Steve was reckless as usual. Almost got his damn hand blown off, but he was quick, moving the shield to said hand. Bucky was  _furious._ That, to be clear, was an understatement. He was pissed. He was in shock that Steve was  _still_ that reckless. So, as the two were walking home and enjoying the rest of their Sunday together (of course in different clothes, especially since it was now night, somehow. How the hell had that much time gone by?) for as long as they could. Hand in hand, Bucky's thumb running over the top of Steve's hand, they were content. The bridge sidewalk they were on was empty due to the cold weather, but who cared? Bucky needed it to be empty. New York was always so fucking crowded.

"Y'know, Stevie, right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off of this bridge. You were too reckless. I could've lost you." Bucky squeezed Steve's hand to show that he meant it, that he was scared he would lose Steve again like how Steve had thought he lost him for seventy years. "You need to learn to  _not_ be so fucking reckless.

"Well, to start off, I'm sorry I'm reckless. I'm just," Steve hesitated, squeezing Bucky's hand back to signal he wasn't leaving him anytime soon, "I'm just used to it, I guess. When I thought I lost you, I lost a part of me, and that must've been the rational part of me. Now, dropping that subject, can I pick what you do?"

Bucky pretended to think, eyebrows furrowed. His expression was one of obviously mocking, but Steve was staring ahead. He stopped squeezing the man's hand, instead continuing to swipe his thumb over it. It pained him that Steve lost part of himself when he thought Bucky was gone. He had caused that? He knew Steve didn't blame him, though. So, he tried to not blame himself. Yet, as he pretended to think, he started to actually think. What else happened to Steve when he was gone that he knew nothing about. Deciding to not question it, he shook himself away from his thoughts, halting his walking. Silently and wordlessly moving in front of Steve, he leaned in, and their lips met.

It was soft and comforting, letting any tension left in their bodies melt away. A flesh and metal hand set themselves on Steve's hips, and the aforementioned man wrapped his strong arms around Bucky's shoulders. Their lips molded together, almost like puzzle pieces. Steve's bottom lip was between both of Bucky's, but no biting or pulling occurred. Eventually, they had to pull away to catch their breaths, foreheads resting against each other and the tips of their noses almost touching. Steve's blue eyes were closed, yet Bucky's were opened. They were at peace. Nothing could interrupt them.

Eventually, another kiss ensued. It was still soft and sweet, and it couldn't be better. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Steve's hand took purchase in Bucky's long locks. It was peaceful. It was beautiful. Bucky couldn't ask for anything better. Pulling away from each other reluctantly, they both realized how in love with the other they were. Steve was the reason was the 'Semi-Stable 100 Year-Old Man.' He's the reason Bucky wasn't being used by HYDRA anymore. And Steve? Steve loved him for who he was. He loved the fucking arm that Bucky despised. He made Bucky feel so, so  _loved._ Bucky was the reason Steve was him. He would probably be dead from all the fights in the early 1900s, but Bucky was there to save him. Bucky was always there for Steve, and Steve was always there for Bucky. They caught up on what they missed together, which was a  _shit_ ton. They worked together to try and fit in with society in 2019. It was hard, but they tried their hardest. They always tried their hardest, especially with the encouragement of the other.

It was the most beautiful thing of their relationship. The constant encouragement and love.

And they wouldn't want it to change. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes!!!


End file.
